Traditional routing in Internet Protocol (IP) networks is often along shortest paths using link weight as the metric. It has been observed that under some traffic conditions, shortest path routing may lead to congestion on some links in the network while capacity may be available elsewhere in the network. Segment Routing is a new Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) protocol to address this problem. The key idea in segment routing is to break up the routing path into segments in order to enable better network utilization. Segment routing may also enable finer control of the routing paths. It may also be used to route traffic through middle boxes.